Don't Lie
by sesshy's-stalker
Summary: It's based off the song Don't Lie by the Black Eyed Peas. Sakura cheats on Sasuke because he cheated on her and so on...Sucky summary, I know, the story's better, I hope...
1. Chapter Uno!

**Don't Lie**

**by:Sesshy's-stalker**

(that's me)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

( I wish Idid though, I'd be so rich, bwahahahaha!)

**S-S:** Why thuh hell do I have breathe air to breathe. Air bites, why can't I just breathe water...or dirt. Yeah dirt sounds fun...

**Sakura:**I think she's having one of her moments again(sweatdrops)

**S-S:**( still mummbling to herself)...or pickles...

**Naruto:** Is she alright? (pokes S-S with a stick)

**Sakura:**I hope so, she still owes me $12.

**S-S:** What the hell! (just barely notices Sakura and Naruto) WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!

**Sakura:** You mean you just noticed us? We've been here for like 3 days!

**Naruto: **Yeah! We've been waiting here so long Sasuke even fell asleep. You know what, he's fun to mess with when he's asleep

(Sasuke barely waking up dressed like a giant banana)

**Sasuke: **Is she up yet? (still competely clueless that he's dressed like a banana)

**S-S:** Hey! That's my banana costume! Who said you could wear it?

(Jumps on Sasuke and starts beating the crap out of him)

**Sasuke:**Why are you hitting me!

**Sakura & Naruto:**err...

**Sakura:**Do you want to do it or should I?

**Naruto:** Nah, you do it.

**Sakura:**ok...Hold on Sasuke, we'll help you.

(Sakura rummages through a closet that just happened to magically appear)

**Sakura: **Found it! ok here I come.

(aims tranqualizer gun at S-S's ass)

**(click) (BANG!)**

**S-S:**OWWWW! No mommy , I don't want to pet the hobo anymore...(is knocked out)

**Sasuke:**WHY THE HELL AM I A BANANA!

**Sakura & Naruto: **hehehehe...Sasuke said 'banana' ...hehehehe

**Ch. 1:Your Trust is Gettin' Weaker, Probably 'cause My Lies Startin' Gettin' Deeper**

"Are you sure she won't find out about this?"

"Positive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you home so late?" asked a pink haired beauty. "I was at a briefing on a mission." answered a handsome raven haired man.

"Oh, Ok then. I made you dinner."

"I'm not hungry.I'm goin' to sleep."

"Ok, I'll go take a shower then."

"Hn."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"He doesn't care about me anymore, Naruto." That I was sure of. I'd been suspecting it , among other things, as soon as he started spending less and less time at home. He thinks I don't know about his moonlight escapades or his constant excuses about where he's been. I know I don't love him anymore, Im just in love with the idea of being in love with him. Oh what a complicated web we weave.

"Well know I knew that, wasn't it obvious already. I don't think he ever did, no offense." "None taken, but if you knew all along why didn't you tell me, could have saved a lot of trouble trying to make him love me." Naruto you jerk I'll get you later for not telling me sooner. " You seemed so happy with him, I didn't want to take that away from you, your like the little sister I never had and I would do anything to make you happy." Aww that's sweet, maybe I won't deck him so hard when I beat him up later.

"Thanks, but seriously now I need a plan to get him back for cheating on me." "Whoa where'd this come from, wait, he's been cheating on you and you didn't tell me. Oh I am gonnu go kill him as soon as I see him." That's sweet, maybe I should have picked Naruto when I had the chance instead of Sasuke. Too late now though, he's already got Hinata. "Now hold your horses cowboy, I wanna get him back just as bad as you, but we need a plan and I already have one in mind."

"Really? What is it?" Man he is that dense, maybe I don't feel so bad, now I feel kinda sorry for Hinata. "You retard I'm goin' to make him jealous. Let's how far his lies go when he sees me with someone else and he's left out hangin' with the cold shoulder, bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Oh revenge is sweet, just you wait Sasuke. I'll make you want me so bad, then when you can't take it anymore I'll already be with someone else, bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"ACHOOOO!"

" You Ok Sasuke?"

"Yeah Ino, I think someone's talking about me."

"Ok, Now let's get back to business, mmmmm..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright Sakura, you're kinda scaring me."

"Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"So who you gonnu make him jealous with?" " Huh?" Oh crap, I hadn't thought of who I was gonnu use to make Sasuke jealous with, that could be a problem. " Uh...I'm not sure."

"Well I would have volunteered but that would be weird, seeing as how your like my little sister." "Yeah, lets think of some possible candidates..."

"OH, I KNOW..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**S-S: **OOOOOOoooooo...What happened? Where am I? And why does my ass hurt so much?

**Sakura:** Uhhh...NARUTO DID IT!

**Naruto: **Hey! No it wasn't...IT WAS SASUKE!

**Sasuke: **Wha- (Whack!)

(S-S starts beatin' the crap out of Sasuke again)

**Sasuke:** Why are you hitting me!

**S-S: **What? Oh, sorry. I do that whenever I see bananas(Whack!)

**Sasuke:**What was that for?

**S-S:**Shud-up! Hey you guys, do you like my story? I need you to pick the guy Sakura is going to 'use' so PLEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE REVIEW MEEEEEE!

and vote for a guy, ok?

**The choices: ( pick one) (and tell me if I should even bother writting anymore of this story)**

**Neji**

**Gaara**

**Kakashi**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**


	2. What You Did To Me I Did To You

**Don't Lie**

**by:Sesshy's-stalker**

( wooo! I rock)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I didn't want it anyways, hmph!**

( I really do, though...sigh...)

**Sakura:**Why did you just contradict yourself, that's kinda retarded.

**S-S:** Shud-up, no one asked you!

**Naruto: **Hey! Don't yell at her!

**S-S:**Well don't yell at me!

**Sasuke:**Why don't all of you quit yelling!

**S-S, Sakura,& Naruto: **O.o...T.T... ...

**S-S:** ...that was cool...

**Sakura:** ...(sob)...

**Naruto:**...Sasuke-teme...(grrr)...

**Sasuke:**...dobe...Why the hell do I even hang out with you people...(sigh)..

**S-S:** Because I'm sooo damn adorable?...

**Sakura:**Because you love me?...

**Naruto:**Because no one else will be your friends? hehehe... , 

**Sasuke:** you idiots...(sigh)

**S-S,Sakura,& Naruto: **HEY!

**Chapter #2: What You Did To Me, I Did To You**

_Last Chapter..._

"So who you gonnu make him jealous with?" " Huh?" Oh crap, I hadn't thought of who I was gonnu use to make Sasuke jealous with, that could be a problem. " Uh...I'm not sure."

"Well I would have volunteered but that would be weird, seeing as how your like my little sister." "Yeah, lets think of some possible candidates..."

"OH, I KNOW..."

" Why don't you just date around and sorta interview the guy, then see who you like the best?"

Did that really come from Naruto, I must be dreaming. "Wow, I'm surprised Naruto. That's not such a bad idea, but who will be the lucky bachelors, because I'm not goin' on a date with just some average schmos."

"OK! let's first see what you want in a guy then see what guy meets up to your expectations."

"Naruto, where'd you get so smart." This is quite a change from the moron he used to be, it almost seems like he's been possessed by Ino or some girl with all the great advise he's giving. I wonder..." Naruto, are you gay?"

"WHAT!" Ok maybe not." I was just asking, but where did you get all of this great insight, it's almost as if you were a girl, no offense."

"From Hinata. We talk a lot and I guess I just picked it up." Oh, well that makes sense, I guess.

"Ok, let's get started. Well, I want a guy who's strong, possibly a jounin..."

"Well eliminates 3/4 of the guys in Konoha"

"...and he has to be cute and taller than me, I've always had a thing for tall guys..."

"and that cuts that 1/4 in half"

"...and he has to be mysterious, I've always found mysterious guys to have a certain allure..."

"Ok, well that's...still the same, weird."

"...and he has to be older than me. I'm not talking 1 or 2 months, I mean like years older. 2 years minimum and he can't be older than 40 or look older than 40."

"Ok...and the final number is...10 guys, wow."

"Cool, read me the list, then I'll see who's exceptable."

(S-S: I'm gonna make up some names and I don't know the last names of some of the guys, ok)

"And the finalist are:

1. Neji Hyuuga

2. Shikamaru Nara

3. Kiba Inuzuka

4. Genma

5. Iruka

6. Kakashi Hatake

7. Shino Aburame

8. Harukatsu Tawasaka

9. Ojiro Ryonara

10. Kyohei Matake

and that's it."

"That's great, but I don't know what all of them look like, do you have pictures?" This is gonna be sooo cool, hehehe. " No, but I do know what they look like. I could take around town and show them to you, see who you like." Well a good outing never hurt anyone, and I do need to work on my spying skills ." OK, let's go!"

Neji:

So here I am hiding in a tree holding 'The List' as I've decided to call it, spying on Neji. We decided to go in order even though I've seen Neji before, I haven't seen him recently and boy does he look cute. Right know he's training with Lee(ewww).

Yep, he's definately in the running, he just doesn't know it yet.hehehe...

"Ok Naruto, let's go"

Shikamaru:

The next guy is Shikamaru. Here I am hiding behind a bush watching him cloudgaze. He looks so dreamy and serene. I never noticed how handsome he was before.

Yep, he's also in the running.

"Let's go."

Kiba:

You know I never thought Kiba could be so...so...primal and it just turns me on. I don,t know how to explain it, its like a primal hunger, so uncivilized, so dirty. He trains like a wild animal.

Yep, he's definatly in.

Genma:

Uhhhh...nope. He's hitting on some lady and he's already on a date.

"Let's move on , Naruto"

Iruka:

Hmmmmmm...I don't know why but I just can't see myself with Iruka.

Negatory, he's out.

"Let's go"

Kakashi:

I must admit when I was younger I did have a small crush on Kakashi-sensei. Now I remember why. He's pretty easy on the eyes especially when he's half naked and sweaty, glistening in the sun, training. OMG Naruto better hold me back before I do something I regret. What! don't look at me like that, I'm in my sexual prime. It's perfectly natural. Especially after you've spent the whole day looking at hot guys...

"Uh, Naruto, I think we should leave. Now!"

"Are you alright you look kinda flushed"

Oh Yeah, he's definatly in.

Shino:

...no...

Harukatsu:

I'd never seen him before, pretty cute. Long blue hair, pretty yellow eyes, nice build, and he's only 29... Wait a second, he has a ring.

"Naruto, why is he married, I thought all the guys were supposed to be single." What an idiot. I may be planning to cheat on Sasuke, but I'm not an adultress. I have some morals!

"Well you didn't specify that part." and I repeat again, what an idiot. "I though that was a given. No married men, grrrrr..."

Too bad, he was pretty cute, well he's out.

Ojiro:

32, green hair, black eyes, 6'3'', nice build, and did I mention hot!mmmmmm...

Yep, he's in the running.

Kyohei:

...he's 46, 'nough said...

Nope, he's out.

PHEW! What a day, Naruto was a big help today. It's so late, OMG it's 12:37. I should head home."Bye Naruto, I'm goin' home, see ya tommorrow, then we'll put our plan into action, Bwahahahahah!"

"Ok, crazy lady, bye."

Man it's dark, I wounder if Sasuke is worried about me, the bastard!Well let him worry , let him see how it feels, the jerk! "Damn keys, work! argh...yes, finally!" Why is the house so dark, I thought Sasuke would've been home by know. hmmmmm...something isn't right, I can feel it.The freakin lights clicked on and scared the living pickles out of me.

"Ahhhh!" What the hell. "So you finally decided to show up, Where the hell have you been, it's 12:45 already!" oh it's Sasuke, too bad I thought it was a burgular, aww man!

"I was out with a friend and why do you care?" Who gave him the right to yell at me, when he's the one who's out at all hours of the night, the jerk.

"I care because you're my woman and being so I can't have you gallivanting at night like some harlett.What will people think? Sakura you have a responsibility to uphold as my girlfriend, you look like some whore off the street, strutting you stuff everywhere. It sickens me how dirty and uncivilized everyone must think you are." His woman? Harlett? Whore? Oh, that does it, Im gonna kill him!

"You bastard! What gives you the right to yell at me! For your information I wasn't off gallivanting like some whore, I was with Naruto the whole day," Well that's semi true," and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from yelling at me, when you know perfectly well you're the only hypocrite in our relationship," for now anyway,"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed!"

"Oh no, you're not!" That's when I felt a pain in my cheek and I crashed backwards breaking the glass coffee table with my impact,

I blacked out...

---------------------------------------------------

**S-S: **Wow...Sasuke you're a jerk...

**Sasuke: **Shud-up!

**Sakura: **How could you be so mean to me? I'm glad I'm gonna cheat on you!

**Naruto: **Yeah!

**Sasuke: **Shud-up!

**S-S:**You go Sakura, You rock! You go ahead and rebel, be the whore you've always wanted to be!

**Sakura:** Hell Yeah! Whores rock, but I wanna be a classy whore.

**S-S: **Ok,... whatever!

**Sasuke:**...O.o...

**Naruto: **Yeah!

**S-S: **Till next time, bye guys! , 

**Naruto: **Yeah!


End file.
